Sing a Song With Me
by CassBoy
Summary: Música é energia, música é paixão. Faz o coração acelerar, o sangue esquentar, o olhar brilhar... Dean e Castiel vão descobrir juntos como é bom cantar. Songfic com a música Lucky  Jason Mraz e Colbie Caillat .


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural, e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Slash Dastiel – Sem lemon (^^)

**Beta:** AnarcoGirl (que me derrete com seus comentários...)

**Nota do autor: **Mais uma songfic! Acho que sou viciado nelas... essa veio de um vídeo que tenho salvo aqui, do Jason Mraz cantando essa música no Faustão... estava assistindo e me veio a ideia. Também me inspirei nas fanarts Dastiel estilo "chibi", que muuuito fofas... acho que isso fez a fic ficar açucarada demais, rsrsrs!

**OBS/Spoiler**.: A fic se passa depois do Apocalipse, mas com uma resolução diferente da quinta temporada. Não me pergunte como, mas Sam não foi para a jaula e o Céu não está em "guerra civil".

Link do vídeo (tire os espaços): htt*p: /* w*ww .y*outube .c*om */wa*tch ?v= Ou*xLww*wE3hE&feature =fvw

_**Sing a Song With Me ('Cause I'm Lucky)**_

_Do you hear me? (Você me ouve?)_

_I'm talking to you (Estou falando com você)_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean (Através da água, do outro lado do oceano azul e profundo)_

_Under the open sky (Sob o céu aberto)_

_Oh, my! __Baby, I'm trying (Oh, meu Deus! Baby, estou tentando)_

Porque tinham que dar a ele aquela missão na Europa? Já não havia outros anjos lá? O fato de que ele conhecia Baltazar, o chefe da guarnição envolvida, de longa data não era justificativa. Ou talvez fosse. A verdade era que Castiel não queria afastar-se dos Estados Unidos. Seus últimos anos de vigília tinham sido lá e ele acostumara-se demais com a cultura do lugar. Não sentia-se bem ali.

Mas bem no fundo, ele sabia que havia outra coisa por trás daquilo. Sentia falta de Dean. De Sam, também, mas essa saudade não se comparava com a que sentia do loiro de olhos verdes. Aprendera muito com Dean nos últimos tempos, quando lutaram juntos para impedir o Apocalipse. Entendia muito melhor dos sentimentos humanos, que sempre o haviam intrigado. Sentia-se ligado ao caçador de uma maneira muito forte, que não conseguia explicar direito.

Os olhos azuis do anjo voltaram-se para o oceano, igualmente azul, que refletia o céu claro e sem nuvens. Ele perguntou-se o que seu amigo fazia naquele momento. Se por acaso ele poderia estar encarando o mesmo oceano que os separava. Provavelmente não. Dean não era do tipo que parava para admirar a paisagem. Ele e o irmão provavelmente estavam caçando alguma criatura sobrenatural, ou em algum bar.

Relembrando as vezes em que saíra com o Winchester, Castiel sorriu. Tudo em Dean era fascinante, até mesmo seu temperamento um tanto explosivo e irresponsável, que era perfeitamente equilibrado com sua lealdade e o amor pela família – e aqui o anjo orgulhou-se de fazer parte, de certa forma, da família do caçador.

O anjo fechou os olhos e deixou que o som das ondas o embalasse, guiando seus pensamentos pelas memórias que tinha de Dean. Desejou que, mesmo do outro lado do mundo, o amigo pudesse saber o quanto gostava dele, o quanto ele tinha significado em sua vida. Como se, de algum modo, aquelas ondas pudessem levar até ele o som de sua voz...

_Boy, I hear you (Garoto, eu te ouço)_

_In my dreams (Nos meus sonhos)_

_I feel you whisper (Eu sinto você sussurrar)_

_Across the sea (Através do mar)_

_I keep you with me (Guardo você comigo)_

_In my heart (No meu coração)_

_You make it easier (Você torna mais fácil)_

_When life gets hard (Quando a vida fica difícil)_

Dean estava em uma praia deserta. Sentado na areia branca, encarava o oceano muito azul. O sol aquecia sua pele, mas de uma forma suave e agradável. A espuma das ondas molhava seus pés descalços. No céu, uma única nuvem parecia ter a forma de asas... asas de anjo. O loiro sorriu e por um momento lembrou-se do seu amigo anjo, que estava em algum lugar do mundo.

Então a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Era como se, misturado ao murmurar suave das ondas, houvesse uma voz, muito bonita. Aos poucos o som foi ficando mais claro. Era o seu nome, repetido muitas vezes, num tom brando e quente, acolhedor. E, naquele repetir, estava uma declaração de que ele, Dean, era importante para o dono da voz. O rapaz deixou-se ficar ali, ouvindo aquele mantra, até que de repente alguma coisa estalou e ele se deu conta de quem era que estava falando...

- _Castiel! _– ele gritou, mas já não estava mais na praia.

Piscou os olhos muitas vezes até reconhecer o quarto de hotel que divida com Sam. Um sonho. Tinha sido um sonho. Mais um daqueles sonhos esquisitos que ele andava tendo com o anjo nos últimos tempos.

- Caramba... o que será que... – o loiro começou a dizer.

- Dean... – chamou a voz sonolenta de Sam, na cama ao lado.

- O quê? – respondeu Dean, tentando enxergar o irmão no escuro.

- Cala a boca e me deixa dormir! – resmungou o irmão mais novo, revirando-se na cama.

- Ok, ok... não precisa ficar nervosinho... – disse Dean, encarando o teto.

Ficou pensando em Castiel. Sentia saudades do anjo. Desde que haviam impedido o Apocalipse, ele sempre estivera presente em sua vida, aparecendo regularmente e até ajudando nas caçadas. Mas dessa vez ele tinha ido para uma missão na Europa e fazia muito tempo que não se viam.

Castiel era um bom amigo. O melhor que Dean já encontrara. Considerava-o parte de sua família, junto com Sam e Bobby. E o anjo o havia ajudado muitas e muitas vezes, não somente quando o assunto era acabar com criaturas das trevas. Castiel o havia ajudado a superar muitas de suas dificuldades: com Sam, com a figura de seu pai, com o que lhe acontecera no Inferno. Era muito grato a ele por tudo isso.

O loiro virou-se de lado, fechando os olhos. Desejou que o amigo voltasse logo. Eles sairiam, ririam de como o anjo se atrapalhava com os "pecados" que Dean tentava fazê-lo cometer, com a cara de desaprovação e os ataques de Sam... e tudo seria perfeito, do jeito que era quando estavam juntos.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend (Sorte por eu estar apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo)_

_Lucky to have been where I have been (Sorte por ter estado onde eu estive) _

_Lucky to be coming home again (Sorte por voltar para casa novamente)_

- Cas! – exclamou o loiro, abrindo o sorriso de dentes perfeitamente brancos.

- Dean! – disse o anjo, sorrindo também.

Os dois amigos abraçaram-se longamente.

- Puxa, parecem séculos desde que você foi nessa tal missão! – disse Dean, quando se separaram.

- Eu sei. – disse Castiel, mexendo no bolso do seu eterno sobretudo cor de creme. – Eu trouxe, ah... como se chamam? Souvernizes...

- _Souvernirs_, Cas. – corrigiu Dean. – Você esteve o quê, uns seis meses na França e não aprendeu nem essa palavra?

- Eu não falei muito francês por lá. – respondeu o anjo, desconcertado. Na verdade, se quisesse ele poderia falar qualquer língua humana usando seus poderes... mas era muito mais interessante aprender como eles aprendiam.

- Ah, tanto faz! – o outro deu de ombros. – O que você trouxe?

Foi muito divertido a entrega dos "souvernizes". Não eram bem o que se poderiam chamar de presentes. O anjo havia recolhido coisas que achara interessantes e que combinavam com os amigos. Para Bobby um velho livro de receitas de tortas – de todos os tipos: doces, salgadas, assadas, geladas e muito mais. Para Sam uma série de folders sobre uma conferência de tecnologia que haveria em Paris. E para Dean... bem, para Dean ele gostaria de ter trago a França inteira. Tudo parecia combinar com o loiro dos olhos verdes. No fim, ele acabou escolhendo uma concha muito bonita que encontrou na praia a que sempre ia todas as tardes.

- Cas, é muito bonita! – disse Dean, os olhos brilhando. – Parece muito com... – acrescentou, as sobrancelhas contraindo-se numa expressão curiosa.

- O quê? – perguntou o anjo.

- Nada... é que essa concha se parece com uma que eu vi em um sonho.

Os dois amigos trocaram um breve olhar, as mentes fazendo conexões entre os fatos... Mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Sam e Bobby irromperam pela porta, falando alto. Tinham estado do lado de fora da casa do caçador mais velho, tentando fazer um dos carros velhos do depósito funcionar.

- Bobby, eu falei que não ia dar certo... – ia dizendo Sam, mas parou ao ver o anjo. – Ei, Cas! Quanto tempo!

- E aí? – cumprimentou Bobby, no seu jeitão meio rude.

- Sam, Bobby! – exclamou Cas, que estava ligeiramente corado pela situação com Dean. Sem se importar, abraçou os dois homens que haviam chegado. Aquela era a maneira dos humanos expressarem sua alegria em rever os amigos, ele aprendera.

Sam e Bobby retribuíram, meio sem jeito, os abraços e tentaram parecer contentes com os presentes que ganharam logo em seguida. Dean sabia que Bobby enfiaria o livro em uma estante qualquer e nunca mais o abriria – embora morasse sozinho, o velho detestava cozinhar. E Sam até poderia se interessar pela tal conferência, se ela não fosse do outro lado do Atlântico.

- O que você ganhou? – perguntou Sam, querendo rir do "presente" do irmão.

- Isso. – disse Dean, mostrando a concha.

- Não é justo! – sussurrou o Winchester mais novo, enquanto Castiel falava a Bobby sobre os vários jeitos que havia de se assar uma torta. – Porque só você ganhou um presente legal de verdade?

Dean sentiu o rosto corar e deu de ombros. Mas a pergunta de Sam era válida. Não duvidava da sinceridade do anjo ao escolher os presentes, mas... por algum motivo aquela concha parecia ser muito mais significativa do que as outras coisas. E ainda era igualzinha à que vira no seu último sonho com aquela praia paradisíaca, em que a voz suave de Castiel repetia seu nome como um mantra.

_They don't know how long it takes (Eles não sabem como demora)_

_Waiting for a love like this (Esperar por um amor assim)_

_Every time we say goodbye (Toda vez que dizemos adeus)_

_I wish we have one more kiss (Eu desejo que tenhamos mais um beijo)_

_I'll wait for you (Eu vou esperar por você)_

_I promise you I will (Eu te prometo que eu vou)_

- Então, como foi a missão? – perguntou Dean. Ele e Castiel estavam no depósito de carros velhos de Bobby. O loiro estava sentado no capô meio enferrujado de um Camaro 78.

- Nada interessante. – respondeu o anjo, sentado ao lado do caçador. – Eu não fiz praticamente nada, a não ser dar cabo de alguns demônios, que aparentemente procuravam uma maneira de reiniciar o Apocalipse.

- Realmente, muito entediante... – disse Dean, debochando, e os dois riram.

- Mas eu senti falta disso aqui. – Castiel falou, fazendo um gesto amplo. – Falta... de casa.

Dean encarou o anjo por um momento e depois desviou os olhos. Ficava contente que Castiel considerasse que ali era sua casa.

- Eu senti sua falta também. – disse, olhando para o chão. – Quer dizer, sentimos, Sam, Bobby e eu. – acrescentou depressa. – Você é parte da família.

- Obrigado... Dean. – Castiel disse, sinceramente. Aquilo significava muito para ele. – Vocês também são minha família.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Mas não era um silêncio desconfortável. Era apenas porque estavam satisfeitos com a presença um do outro e não havia necessidade de preencher os espaços vazios com palavras mais vazias ainda.

- Ei, Cas. – chamou Dean, de repente.

- Sim?

- Ah, no próximo sábado é aniversário do Ben, você se lembra dele?

Claro que o anjo se lembrava do filho da "amiga" de Dean. Enquanto balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, sentiu surgir no coração uma sensação que não sabia bem descrever... não era raiva da moça, mas também não era simpatia. Talvez pudesse perguntar o que era isso a Dean depois, se tivesse coragem.

- Então, Lisa nos convidou para a festinha que eles vão dar... e... se você quiser ir também.

Castiel olhou para o céu, em dúvida. Ele ainda estava tomado por aquele sentimento que não sabia o que era, mas não sabia se poderia recusar um convite de Dean. Além do mais, seria a primeira festa de aniversário a que iria e ele adorava experiências novas.

- Claro! – respondeu, olhando os olhos verdes.

- Bom! – disse Dean, sorrindo. – Você, ah, precisa do endereço?

Castiel riu. Claro que ele não precisava. Sabia exatamente onde Lisa e Ben moravam e poderia chegar lá em segundos, onde quer que estivesse.

- Eu preciso levar um presente, certo? – perguntou, preocupado. O que poderia dar ao garoto?

- Ah... Sam e eu cuidamos disso! – Dean apressou-se em responder. Castiel provara ser imprevisível em matéria de presentes, era melhor não arriscar.

- Certo... – concordou.

Os dois ficaram ali mais algum tempo, até que Castiel pulou do capô do Camaro para o chão.

- Eu preciso ir. – disse, a voz um tom mais baixo. – Eles estão esperando meu relatório lá em cima.

Dean fez que sim com a cabeça. Não queria que o anjo fosse embora.

- Então... – disse, pulando para o chão também.

- Então... eu... vejo você no sábado. – disse Castiel.

- Sábado. – confirmou Dean, apertando a mão do anjo, mais demoradamente do que de costume.

- Até... – disse Castiel, antes que o loiro o soltasse. Então desapareceu em um piscar de olhos.

Lançando um longo olhar para onde o anjo se encontrava segundos antes, Dean suspirou.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend (Sorte por eu estar apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo)_

_Lucky to have been where I have been (Sorte por ter estado onde eu estive) _

_Lucky to be coming home again (Sorte por voltar para casa novamente)_

_Lucky we're in love in every way (Sorte que estamos apaixonados de todos os jeitos)_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed (Sorte por termos ficado onde ficamos)_

_Lucky to be coming home someday (Sorte por voltar para casa algum dia)_

O sábado pareceu demorar dias para chegar. Castiel tinha obrigações a cumprir no Céu, mas em seu pensamento a festa era o tema dominante. Muito mais por quem estaria junto com ele do que qualquer outra coisa. E quando pensava nisso, sentia-se um anjo de sorte. Embora tivesse sofrido muito nos eventos que sucederam o resgate de Dean do Inferno, também tinha aprendido todas aquelas coisas maravilhosas, aprendera a sentir. Agradecia ao seu Pai todos os dias por ter conhecido o Winchester. Dean também estava ansioso pela festa. Sam já estava irritado, pois de dez palavras que o irmão dizia, nove eram sobre aquele tema.

- Tem certeza de que o garoto não é seu filho, Dean? – perguntou, quando estavam numa loja de brinquedos, tentando comprar algum presente.

- Tenho, Sam. – o loiro respondeu. – Pelo menos Lisa tem... mas isso não importa, não é?

- É só que... você está muito animado com essa festa.

Dean pareceu se interessar repentinamente por um conjunto de bonecos da nova geração do G.I. Joe.

- Ah, sei lá, Sammy! – desconversou. – Eu só gostei da idéia, só isso.

- E que o Cas está indo também... – disse Sam, em voz baixa.

- O quê? – perguntou Dean, derrubando os bonecos no chão.

- Nada... – disse Sam, corando. – Eu digo... o Cas também deve estar animado com a festa.

- É... deve sim... – disse Dean, sem olhar para o irmão.

Recolhendo os soldados de brinquedo, os Winchester rumaram para o caixa da loja, olhando para lados opostos dos corredores cheios de crianças e pais fazendo compras...

_And so I'm sailing (Então, estou velejando)_

_Through the sea (Pelo mar)_

_To an island where we'll meet (Para uma ilha onde vamos nos encontrar)_

_You'll hear the music fill the air (Você vai escutar a música encher o ar)_

_I'll put a flower in your hair (Eu vou colocar uma flor em seu cabelo)_

- Oi, Dean!

- Cas! – assustou-se o loiro. O anjo aparecera bem atrás dele. – Será que você nunca aprende a avisar quando vai chegar? E, além do mais, você deveria entrar pela porta, como todos os convidados.

Os grandes olhos azuis pediram desculpas e os dois sorriram. Estavam no jardim da casa de Lisa, cheio de crianças correndo, brinquedos e todas as coisas que se tem em uma festa.

- Ah... Lisa, esse é Cas. – apresentou Dean. Sam, Bobby, Lisa e ele estavam sentados numa mesa de madeira pintada de branco, igual a uma dúzia de outras espalhadas pelo gramado.

- O anjo! – exclamou a mulher, levantando-se. Parecia encantada com a presença dele. – Eu... eu fico muito honrada. É um prazer!

- Eu... também. – disse Castiel, apertando a mão que Lisa lhe estendia, talvez com força demais, porque ela se encolheu. – Ah, me desculpe. – o anjo disse, desconcertado.

- Ele se atrapalha com sua forma humana. – tentou explicar Dean, enquanto Lisa sacudia a mão.

- Tudo bem... – ela respondeu. – Fique... à vontade. Eu preciso ir ver umas coisas.

Dean deu um soco no braço do anjo enquanto ela se afastava. Bobby e Sam caíram na risada.

Depois do pequeno incidente em sua chegada, Castiel sentiu-se desconfortável. Tinha cometido uma gafe e provavelmente deixado Dean envergonhado por tê-lo convidado. Mas como o loiro não parecia estar com raiva dele, com o tempo ficou mais tranqüilo. Bobby e Sam pareciam um pouco entediados com a festa. Também não fazia nada o estilo deles: sem bebidas, sem músicas com letras profanas, sem garotas quase sem roupas. Dean, porém, parecia estar feliz. Seus olhos brilhavam muito, enquanto ele observava as crianças se divertindo, os palhaços e suas brincadeiras.

- Você parece estar gostando muito. – observou Castiel, enquanto Bobby e Sam estava absortos discutindo as últimas estratégias utilizadas em suas caçadas.

- Ah... sei lá. Eu gosto de crianças. – disse Dean, olhando Ben correndo do outro lado do jardim.

- Não parece muito, a primeira vista. – disse o anjo. E era mesmo verdade. Aquela era mais uma surpresa de Dean Winchester: por baixo do homem durão e valente, havia uma pessoa gentil e que se importava com os outros.

- É o que dizem. – respondeu o Winchester, porque não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo.

Naquele momento, Ben veio na direção deles, chamando por Sam. Todos na mesa olharam o Winchester mais novo, curiosos.

- Ei, Tio Sam... – disse o garoto, sem fôlego. – Meus amigos disseram que duvidam que você tem uma tatuagem anti-demônios...

Sam engasgou com a limonada que estava tomando. Sentiu o olhar de repreensão de Bobby e viu um sorriso se formar no rosto de Dean. Fechou a expressão para o irmão. Aquilo só podia ser uma das estúpidas brincadeiras de Dean.

- Mas, Ben... eu não tenho. – respondeu, sem jeito. Não era bom sair por aí contando a meninos sobre tatuagens antipossessão.

- Tem sim! – insistiu Ben. – O Tio Dean me contou! Ele me mostrou a dele e disse que você tem uma igual. Meus amigos não querem acreditar... você pode ir lá mostrar a eles?

- Dean! – disseram, nervosos, Sam e Bobby.

- Ah, qual é? – Dean desconversou, rindo. – Não tem nada demais... vai lá, Sammy! Pelas crianças!

Ben olhava para Sam como um filhote de cachorro pedindo carinho. Bufando de raiva, o enorme caçador levantou-se e seguiu o garoto, que parecia em êxtase. Bobby balançou a cabeça negativamente, e levantou-se também. Já estava cansado de ficar sentado ali. Talvez achasse alguma mãe solteira na festa...

- Você não deveria ter feito aquilo. – disse Castiel, olhando Sam e as crianças.

- Ah, Cas, você também não! Admita que a cara de Sam foi engraçada. E ele precisa aprender a lidar com crianças, afinal de contas.

Castiel estava dividido entre a reprovação e a aquiescência com os argumentos de Dean. Então se lembrou de uma coisa. Procurou nos bolsos de seu sobretudo.

- Pra você. – disse, oferecendo ao loiro um pequeno pedaço de madeira, onde estava enroscada uma orquídea, num tom degradê que ia de um verde intenso no centro para um amarelo trigo nas bordas. – Eu encontrei em uma pequena vila francesa. Antes de vir fui até lá buscar... vantagens de ser anjo. Ela me lembrou você: o verde dos olhos, o dourado dos cabelos.

Dean hesitou, a mão a meio caminho da flor. Podia sentir que estava ficando vermelho.

- Ahhh... Cas... – ele murmurou. – Er... é meio, estranho oferecer flores para um homem.

Os olhos de Castiel murcharam um pouco e ele abaixou a mão que segurava a orquídea. Porque aquilo seria estranho? Era apenas um presente... para alguém que era especial. Dean arrependeu-se de ter dito aquilo quando viu a confusão no rosto do outro.

- Tudo bem. – disse, tomando a pequena flor nas mãos. – É muito bonita. Muito obrigado.

Castiel sorriu, embora ainda estivesse confuso com a reação de Dean.

- Você guarda pra mim? – pediu o loiro. – Do jeito que eu sou ela não dura até o fim da festa.

- Claro! – respondeu o anjo, guardando a flor de volta no bolso, onde estaria segura.

- Ei! O show de mágicas já vai começar! – disse Dean, ao ver as crianças indo na direção do pequeno palco. – Vamos ver!

E praticamente arrastou o anjo consigo. Não que ele estivesse oferecendo muita resistência, na verdade.

_Though the breezes, through the threes (Embora a brisa, entre as árvores)_

_Move so pretty, (seja tão bonita)_

_You're all I see (Você é tudo o que eu vejo)_

_As the world keep spinning 'round (Enquanto o mundo continua girando ao redor)_

_You hold me (Você me prende)_

_Right here, right now (Bem aqui, agora)_

A tarde corria muito agradável. Castiel se divertia bastante. As crianças humanas eram realmente encantadoras. Faziam com que ele tivesse esperanças pela humanidade, mesmo tendo visto tantas coisas atrozes de que os homens eram capazes. Mas a companhia de Dean era mais encantadora que a das crianças. Juntos eles participaram de praticamente todas as atividades: da pintura no rosto à piscina de bolinhas. Não importava que os outros adultos olhassem torto. Naquela tarde Dean voltara à infância e Castiel a experimentava pela primeira vez.

- Ei, crianças! – chamou Sam, da varanda da casa. – Vocês mesmos, "anjo" e "caçador". – acrescentou, fazendo as aspas com as mãos, quando os dois olharam, em dúvida.

- Fala, mamãe! – caçoou Dean, aproximando-se.

- Dean... vai lavar o rosto, por favor! – Sam disse ao irmão, lamentando a pintura em estilo "Kiss" do irmão. – E você também, Cas. Vocês definitivamente não são estrelas do rock...

- Para isso que você chamou? – reclamou o loiro, já virando as costas.

- Não, embora eu tenha falado sério. – respondeu Sam. – Se vocês já se cansaram da viagem à Terra do Nunca, estamos fazendo uma atividade mais adulta aqui...

De dentro da casa, alguém parecia estar passando mal. Um som instrumental servia de fundo para uma cantoria desafinada.

- É, Dean. O Bobby está cantando... – Sam confirmou a suspeita do irmão.

Dean quase deu pulinhos de alegria. Estavam fazendo uma sessão de karaokê. Adorava karaokês. Eram uma ótima oportunidade de registrar momentos vergonhosos e usá-los como arma durante meses seguidos. Puxou o anjo para dentro da casa. Queria logo ir para a sala onde estava armada a cantoria, mas Sam os forçou a lavar a pintura do rosto.

- Viu, Sammy? Perdemos o show de horror do Bobby! – o loiro disse, quando chegara à sala. Algumas pessoas aplaudiam, por educação, o homem, que terminara sua "canção".

Sam revirou os olhos. Esperava que a infantilidade do irmão acabasse junto com a festa. Os três se juntaram ao grupo, que ria, animado. Para dinamizar a brincadeira, estava sorteando o cantor e a música que deveria cantar. Dean e Castiel acrescentaram seus nomes no boné dos Yankees que servia de urna de sorteio. Não demorou muito para que Dean fosse chamado, para cantar _"Baby One More Time"_.

- Vai lá, Britney! – caçoou Sam.

- Estarei cantando a versão do Travis! – protestou Dean, tomando o microfone.

Castiel não entendeu a piada, mas não importava. Queria escutar a voz de Dean enquanto cantava. Reconheceu a música logo nos primeiros acordes. Tinha uma memória muito boa para músicas e gostava de escutar as rádios, para se integrar melhor com os humanos, embora sempre se atrapalhasse com os nomes dos artistas. O loiro cantava fazendo gracinhas, mas não desafinava. Mais uma qualidade, o anjo pensou, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Dean.

Depois que todos tinham sido sorteados pelo menos vez, alguém teve a idéia de fazer duplas, a despeito de haver apenas um microfone. Castiel achou divertido, embora sua primeira dupla tivesse sido com Lisa – completamente desafinada - para cantar "_Endless Love"_. Mas então...

- E a dupla é... Castiel... e Dean. – anunciou Bobby, que estava tirando os papeizinhos com os nomes agora.

- Vamos mostrar ao Sammy que somos estrelas, Cas! – disse Dean, enquanto iam para o "palco", na verdade o centro da sala de estar, onde o microfone, a televisão e o aparelho de DVD estavam ligados.

Lisa apertou o botão de escolha automática para a música. Depois de alguns segundos, na tela apareceu o nome da canção que iriam interpretar: _"Lucky_", de Jason Mraz e Colbie Caillat. Pelas regras que tinham estabelecido, caso a canção fosse um dueto, o primeiro nome a ser retirado ficava com a parte do primeiro artista a ser citado no título da canção e o outro com o segundo.

- Colbie é uma grande estrela, Dean! – disse Sam, rindo. Dean fez língua para o irmão.

- Quer trocar? – perguntou Castiel, antes que a música começasse.

- Nahhh... – disse Dean. – Sorte é sorte, Cas!

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend (Sorte por eu estar apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo)_

_Lucky to have been where I have been (Sorte por ter estado onde eu estive) _

_Lucky to be coming home again (Sorte por voltar para casa novamente)_

_Lucky we're in love in every way (Sorte que estamos apaixonados de todos os jeitos)_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed (Sorte por termos ficado onde ficamos_

_Lucky to be coming home someday (Sorte por voltar para casa algum dia)_

Castiel sorriu quando viu que conhecia aquela também. Mas sorriu mais ainda ao ver a empolgação de Dean com as notas iniciais. O anjo não precisava olhar para a tela da TV, pois sabia de cor a letra, mas mesmo que precisasse não poderia tirar os olhos do loiro, que se movimentava no compasso da melodia. Contagiado, Castiel fingiu que tocava as notas em um violão invisível.

Todos na sala pareciam hipnotizados, olhando para os dois homens cantando. Era como se houvesse algum tipo de energia entre eles, no jeito como moviam-se em sincronia, no som das vozes que se encaixavam perfeitamente, no modo como seus olhares estavam fixos um no outro.

E ali, enquanto cantava as palavras da música, Castiel entendeu. Entendeu finalmente porque detestara sua missão. Entendeu porque sentia tanta falta de Dean. Entendeu porque sua ligação com o loiro era tão forte. O amava. O amava como a pessoa que se declarava naquela canção. Tudo agora fazia sentido, até mesmo a antipatia por Lisa – era o que os humanos chamavam ciúmes. Sentiu-se um pouco tonto, sem ar. Talvez fosse a intensidade do olhar de Dean no seu, as duas esmeraldas faiscando e prendendo-o nelas. Talvez fosse o hálito doce e suave dele, cantando próximo do seu rosto.

O Winchester também entendeu. Entendeu seus sonhos com a voz do anjo. Entendeu porque sentia-se tão bem junto dele. Entendeu porque seu coração estava batendo tão depressa. Perguntou-se porque demorara tanto para perceber que amava o seu melhor amigo, seu bom anjo Castiel. Talvez porque fosse absurdo demais, talvez porque fosse bom demais para ser verdade. Estava perdido, capturado pelo azul daqueles olhos penetrantes, tão cheios inocência e doçura. Sentiu seu rosto queimar e sabia que devia estar muito vermelho. Engraçado, porque o do anjo também estava... embora estivesse tão perto que ele não conseguia enxergar nada muito além das grandes íris azuis...

As últimas notas da música soaram sem as vozes do caçador e do anjo. Porque, antes que pudessem se dar conta, seus lábios estavam unidos. O mundo ao redor sumiu. Havia apenas o gosto doce que experimentavam, o calor que passavam um para o outro e a sensação de estarem levitando. Que importava que estivessem na frente de uma dúzia de pessoas que provavelmente estariam em estado de choque? Que importava que aquilo pudesse parecer tão errado? O que importava era que, de algum modo, toda sua vida parecera ter sido trilhada para chegar naquele beijo. O Inferno, o Apocalipse, a rebelião... pareciam coisas menores, apenas etapas para que chegassem até ali.

Depois do que poderia ser uma eternidade, abriram os olhos. A sala de Lisa havia desaparecido. Não havia vozes, a não ser a voz do mar, como a cantar para eles. Estavam na praia dos sonhos de Dean, das preces de Castiel. Sorriram. Estavam com sorte, pensaram, ao mesmo tempo. Mas ainda havia um último verso a acrescentar naquela canção que tinham vivido sem saber. Seus olhos já diziam, mas precisavam ouvir um do outro.

- Dean...

- Cas...

_- Te amo!_

**Fim**

**Nota da beta: **Juro que um dia paro de ler Dastiel. Sério. Fico parecendo uma louca, só falta beijar o computador. rsrsrs A escolha da música foi perfeita e você descreveu os personagens com tanta coerência que pude imaginar perfeitamente cada uma das cenas, detalhe por detalhe. É, você avisou que teria açúcar. Mas não vou reclamar, porque quem lê minhas fanfics sabe que gosto tanto de açúcar que deveria abrir uma doceria... Você acaba de se tornar um dos meus fornecedores oficiais, terá que sustentar meu vício! ;) Mais uma fic perfeita e deliciosa. Vai para minha listinha de favoritas, não tenha dúvida.

**Nota do autor: **Link das músicas citadas na fic:

Endless love - htt*p:/*ww*w.*you*tube.*com*/watch*?v=Ns*qrwLF2j7M

Baby One More Time (Travis Cover) - htt*p:/w**tube*.com/*watch*?v=ac*ULghgYUg0

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
